


Goku Black in Hell Vol 1 7

by 04ijordan



Series: Goku Black in Hell [7]
Category: Dbs - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: Goku Black and Towa are in trouble when the run into demon god Shroom and a former associate of Towa's all will be revealed in this Dragon Ball chapter





	Goku Black in Hell Vol 1 7

As Black and Towa are traveling through the Vacuum of space to the demon realm. They're knocked of course by an unknown warrior who knocks them into Age ???. Trapped there for awhile until Towa’s staff recharges. They are attacked by Demon Realm's dark empire’s strike team, led by Shroom, to free hostages aboard a Conton City Jail. Aboard the vessel from Shroom and his demon mercenaries. As the being held captive, shroom says he can't wait to tell her brother about this and then leaves telling the guards to watch them as they try to find a way to leave this unknown era. Mid-mission, Black discovers Towa has another agenda: to extract data on the whereabouts the Super Dragon Balls. When the guards leave. Black, confronts Towa and is briefed about her Project: to Bring Back Her Ultimate Creation and Love Mir, designed to preemptively eliminate threats. Black says whatever we'll talk about this later he then uses his Ki to create pink laser strong enough to break the chain.  
Towa says what about me he then tells her she'll see her later.  
On his way to rendezvous confrontation with Shroom, Black is ambushed by assailants led by a mysterious machine referred to Mira 2. Black escapes to a unknown building bruised, and turns off his ki so Mira or Shroom won't be able to sense him, meanwhile Towa appears wondering how she escaped she tells him she has her ways Black then warns Towa that her plan may be compromised. Black is gunned down by Ki blast sent by Shroom, before he is about to die Towa gives him 3 Senzu Beans she stole from Goku a while back. He asked her why she did that, and she says she needs someone to protect her since they think she's a traitor. The next day, Black challenges Shroom. When Black withholds Towa's information, Black brands him a ningen who must be destroyed. There, he meets with Shroom and the two fight in an epic scythe duel, where Black's undeveloped ki skills are no match for Shroom's experience.  
Towa is overpowered by The Dark Empire security, setting they take her hostage. One of the guards turns against Towa for betraying the Dark Empire and chokes her, but he manages to tell the him she's no good to them. They've found a way to escape and are planning to set off in 30 minutes.  
Black and Shrom continue their scythe battle in the bowels of the Cloud’s in the City, just nearly freezing Shroom in the God Bind. Black uses the Dark Side of the God Ki against Shroom by using whatever equipment is at hand, eventually thrusting Shroom through a window and landing on one of the emergency platforms.  
As a guard is holding Towa at gunpoint in the back of the line he tells her to continue walking, She takes a glimpse at black as the rest of the guards orders an evacuation of Age ???, then Black manages to find their last hope of escape...the portal. Hunted by the Dark Empire, Black then grabs her staff and shoots at the guards and flies off with her. Black has a meeting with Towa. Using data in the flash drive, they discover a secret bunker, where they activate a supercomputer with the Red Ribbon army insignia on it but Towa hacks it realizing it was to contain a man by the name of Dr. Gero preserved conscious but Shroom originally hacked as away to contact Mechikabura who was trapped in time and space but Chronoa. Mechikabura reveals to Black that ever since Whilst Demon God Demigra is not known to be directly affiliated with the Time Breakers, it is implied that he pulled some strings and was the cause of their creation in order to have himself freed from his imprisonment in the Crack of Time. At some point Towa and Mira founded the Time Breakers with the goal of gathering enough energy to break open the seal on the Demon Realm, and also destroy Majin Buu in revenge for Dabura's death. They leap through time to collect energy from powerful warriors, while unintentionally loosening the seal on Demigra due to their actions. Hydra has secretly operated within its ranks, sowing global chaos with the objective of making humanity surrender its freedom in exchange for security. The pair narrowly escape death when a Dark Empire missile destroys the bunker, and realize that Mechikabura is the Dark Empire's leader.  
Black and Towa enlist the help of former Cole Area Warriors leader Hearts, whom Black befriended, and acquire his powered Universe Seed. Deducing that mysterious warrior is a Dark Empire mole, Hearts forces Towa to divulge that she developed a data-mining algorithm that created a Bio-Android who can identify the Time Patrol becoming threats to the Dark Empire. Mira will sweep the globe, Become the strongest fighter, Help Towa succeed in her plans and Release Demigra and corrupt history with Towa to eliminate these individuals. Towa claims she didn't make this model of him and it could possibly be the original. Black, Towa, and Hearts are ambushed by the mysterious warrior, who kills Hearts. During the fight, Towa recognizes the Mysterious Warrior as Mira, her creation but not her creation wonder how he could still be alive. Black manages to extract Towa to a safehouse where Hearts, who had faked his death, is waiting with plans to sabotage the ships by replacing their controller chips.  
Black, disguised as one of the dark Empire guards, disarms Mira. Towa arrives and unlocks the machine Dark Empire's database so that Towa can opening a Portal the Demon Realm. Following a struggle, Black nearly kills Mira. Meanwhile, Black and Hearts storm two ships and replace the controller chips, but the Mira destroys Hearts's suit and fights Black on the third. Black fends him off and replaces the final chip, allowing Towa to take control and have the vessels destroy each other. And open the portal only having 20 seconds before it closes. Black is hurt, Mira is about to destroy him but Towa steps in and refuses to fight the 2nd Mira in an attempt to reach her former lover. As Mira says i vowed to support you, push you, inspire you, and, above all, love you, for better or worse, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live. I took you to be my spouse. I promise to choose you every day, to love you in word and deed, to do the hard work of making now into always. But you did nothing but forget about me, but as the ship collides with the other ships, Black falls out the ship thrown into the portal. Mira rescues the unconscious Towa looking at the time with only 3 seconds left to spare before the portal closes he picks her up and throws her through the portal telling her goodbye my beloved, before deciding to stay in Age ???.


End file.
